The Ice Angel
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: The Princess of Mercury lies sealed in a crystal, waiting to be awakened. When she does, her eyes are cold and she is filled with pain. Can 'Shinigami' bring light back to them? What caused her pain? You'll have to read to find out!


Hi minna-san! Well, this is a Duo/Ami fic. I just noticed that there were few if any Duo/Ami fics, so I decided to write one. I hope you like it! And please r/r!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also do not own the song "Yesterday". If you feel that I stole the idea for this story from a story of yours, or any part of one, I am sorry, but I came up with this story all on my own, so please don't sue me. Also, please don't steal the plot as it is copyrighted by me and I'm not bound to be very happy with people that disobey the copyrighting rules in the TOS.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,

now it looks as if they're here to stay, oh I believe in

Yesterday.

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a

shadow hanging over me, oh Yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, now I long for Yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I 

need a place to hide away, oh I believe in

Yesterday."

~*~

"Mercury Rhapsody!" Cried a girl with short blue hair. She was alone, her four peers lying around her, dead. She had been trying to find the yoma's weak spot behind a pillar when the yoma attacked. It had sent out a huge energy blast that had killed everyone. The moon kingdom lay in ruins once again. 'It's a good thing that we sent everyone down to the Earth with King Mamoru before the attack,' she thought as she dodged another blast from the yoma, 'or this would be a bloody massacre.' She ran away, trying to find a good defensive spot to rest. This was the most powerful yoma that they had ever fought, 'and most likely the last one as well,' she thought as she looked around for the yoma which was nowhere to be seen. Eternal Sailor Moon had even used all of her energy with the Silver Imperial Crystal, and it hadn't died. It was very weak now, but it was still very strong for a yoma. Suddenly the yoma, which had taken the form of a man with long, green and purple hair, appeared right in front of her and grabbed at her transformation crystal that was in a brooch on her bow. She screamed in surprise and pain as her senshi uniform was reduced to long and flowing blue ribbons. The rock behind her was blasted to pieces as the power grew and filled the area with an eerie blue light. The yoma screamed in pain, a long, cold scream that could make your blood run cold, and let go of the crystal. Eternal Sailor Mercury's forehead glowed as her sign appeared on it, and her ribbons were replaced with a long gown that looked as though it were spun out of water itself. She lifted her Ice Crystal above her head and looked down at the yoma. For the first time it looked scared. It didn't know if it could survive another crystal attack. Princess Mercury might have smiled, knowing that she had the advantage, but she was too angry to even grin. All she knew was that this monster had killed her friends, all that she had left to live for, and she needed to punish it. All words were forgotten as she screamed in pure rage at the yoma and threw all of her energy into her attack. She had a last fleeting glimpse of the monster looking surprised and angry at the same time before it disintegrated. All power gone, she collapsed nearly dead on the ground in her tattered princess dress. "Usagi-chan, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should have been able to protect you… I've failed as your guardian…" Tears ran down her face and stained the ground. She had no reason to live anymore, no will to go on without her friends. 'Why am I still alive then?' she asked herself. 'I guess the fates want it to be so,' she mused, and the Ice Crystal began to glow again. 'I don't know why though…' she wondered. She became aware of what the crystal was doing then, and she watched it seal herself inside a large, aquamarine crystal. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.' She resigned herself as the crystal engulfed her and the world went black. A crystal falling star streaked across the sky that night, landing in the middle of a lake to rest until it was awakened.

~*~

**Many years later**

~*~

Duo awoke with cold sweat running down his face. He had had that dream again, the one with the Princess of Mercury, except this time it had been much more vivid then ever before. He wondered what it meant. 'I'll ask Quatre in the morning,' he decided and tried to get some more sleep.

He woke up to the smell of pancakes and hastily got dressed. He walked out of his room to find Quatre eating and drinking tea all by himself at the table. "Where is everyone?" Duo questioned the blond boy as he sat down and readied his breakfast. 

"They went somewhere with Relena," answered Quatre, "I'm about to do some shopping. Would you like to come with?"

"No," Duo waved away the invitation and told the shorter boy about his dream. "What do you make of it?" he asked, peering keenly at his fellow pilot. Quatre sipped his tea in thought before saying, "I don't know, Duo. Maybe you should take a walk, and clear your thoughts a little."

"Thanks," Duo sighed, finishing his pancakes, "I think I'll walk around Sakura Park." He muttered as he stood up and walked out the door.

~*~

'What is this blackness around me? Why am I rising? Why can't I move?' Where the thoughts of the crystal encased princess as she rose up towards the surface of the lake. Her crystal broke through the surface, sending ripples across the clear skin of the water, and rose up into the air. 'Where am I?' She wondered as she forced her eyes to open. The crystal cracked around her and then broke into pieces that fell into the shimmering water below. The princess floated across the lake and was laid down on the grassy bank. All thoughts escaped her as she took in the sight and feel of the earth around her. She closed her eyes and smelled the deep smells of the earth, and then opened them sometime later to see the face of a man peering worriedly down at her. He helped her sit up and a wave of darkness rushed over her as she realized how tired she was. He scooped her up in his arms and she rested her head against his chest, looking up into his worried violet eyes. 'Why am I here?' She wondered as the growing blackness shut out the man's face and consumed her in darkness.

~*~

Duo walked slowly across Sakura Park. It was a crisp morning, and he wished that he had brought a jacket. He knelt down next to the Niji Lake's shore and picked up a few stones. He stood up and skipped them across the lake's surface, wrinkling its calm beauty. The lake had gotten its name from the brilliant colors that reflected off its surface in the evening, and the rumor that an angel lived in the depths. Many training scuba divers had claimed to see the beautiful angel, but were just laughed at by professionals. If she did exist, she seemed to disappear when you went looking for her. The angel was rumored to be encased in a large gemstone, and that if you set her free she would reward you handsomely. Duo doubted whether that part was true, but half believed that the angel was there. He started walking around the lake, stopping to skip a stone or two every once in awhile. He was about to turn around and walk back home when he spotted a woman lying on the ground. He ran up to her and saw that her eyes were closed. She didn't seem to be hurt in any way, in fact, she seemed so pure that he found himself wondering if she was a goddess, or an angel. She was wearing a dress that was made of a material he had never seen, it seemed to be made out of spun water. He looked down at her worriedly. She looked fatigued, and he contemplated taking her home with him to let her rest in a nice, warm area. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and he was taken aback immediately. Her eyes showed even less emotion then Heero's, except maybe pain. She looked as if she had abandoned her feelings, as if she had seen something that no one deserved to see. He helped her sit up, and her eyes went blank as a rush of dizziness seemed to pass over her. Duo knew that she needed help, so he picked her up and started to walk home. She looked up at him as though she didn't understand what was happening, and then her eyes went blank as she passed out.

When Duo reached the house he laid her down on the sofa and covered her with blankets. Her skin had felt like ice when he was carrying her, but she hadn't seemed to mind. He sat down on a couch opposite of the one she was on and half watched TV and half watched her. Quatre came back from the store shortly after and nearly dropped his bags when he saw the girl. He stared from the girl to Duo and asked what was going on. Duo shrugged and told him what had happened. Quatre put away his groceries and the two talked about the days events, most surrounding the mysterious girl.

~*~

"So you think she might be the angel?"

"I don't know. She certainly fits the description. And since when do you just find a beautiful girl that looks like a goddess lying on the beach of a lake that's rumored to hold an angel?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's possible…" 'Who is talking? What's happening?' The princess thought as she struggled to stay awake. She opened her eyes and found that it took longer than it should to focus them. 'I guess I haven't recovered from the battle after all…' She mused. 'Wait, what battle?' She fought to remember and as she did her face paled with remembered sorrow. 'Usagi-chan…'

"She's awake! Here, let's give her some tea, warm her up a little." The man that she recognized as the man who picked her up said excitedly. He helped her sit up again and gave her a cup of herbal tea. She sipped it silently, taking in her surroundings and remembering the battle scenes. "What's your name?" The man asked.

"Ami. Ami Mizuno." She whispered.

"I'm Duo. And this is my friend Quatre." Duo said, pointing first to himself and then his friend.

"Hello Ms Mizuno." Quatre said politely and reached over to shake her hand. She accepted, but as she did another wave of dizziness rushed over her and she lay down again. As darkness began to rein over her again, she heard some more of their conversation. "She really does have eyes like Heero…"

"Yeah. I just hope she gets better soon."

She woke up the next morning feeling much better, and she decided to take a walk around. She realized that she wasn't on the couch anymore, but rather in a large bedroom on a twin bed. She walked out into the living room and saw Duo lying on the couch, still asleep. 'He gave up his bed for me,' she thought. She was starting to like Duo; he seemed like a nice person. Quatre was reading a book at the table with three other people that she hadn't seen before. A man that looked Chinese, a man that had long, brown bangs covering half of his face, and a man that had deep, foreboding eyes. 'That must be Heero,' she mused. She had glanced in a mirror in Duo's room, and her reflection had startled her. She no longer looked like the Ami she once was. She was pale and her face showed no happiness. Her eyes had startled her the most. She was used to people saying that she had deep eyes that could look so sad when she was depressed, but her eyes now looked as if she had shut her feelings out, and held a pain that no eyes should hold. She sat down at the table and began helping herself to breakfast.

"Good morning, Ami. How do you feel?" Quatre asked her, looking at her as though she might collapse again.

"I feel much better, thank you. I must say that this is marvelous French toast." She replied politely. Quatre blushed lightly at the compliment and said 'thank you' to her. She could see that they all had questions to ask her, but they were trying to be polite and not ask them so soon. Duo came over then, his hair all messed up from the night and asked her how she was. She replied similarly to his question as she had to Quatre's, and finished eating in silence. Duo ate quickly and then asked her if she would like to take a walk. She accepted and the two went outside and walked over to the park. They walked in companionable silence, but as soon as they sat down by the lake Duo started asking questions. He asked questions about where she was from, how she came lie on the side of the lake that day, and other questions like that. She answered the questions truly, hoping that he wouldn't think she was crazy. She told him all about the moon kingdom, how she was a princess of Mercury, everything about her past life, and then how the moon kingdom had been attacked that day and how she had survived. She ended this in tears, and she wiped them away nonchalantly. She didn't regret telling him, she would feel better if someone knew about her past, and she didn't see why she should bother keeping secrets any longer. If he wanted to know, she would tell him. She didn't need to keep her identity to herself any longer. He looked shocked, and she was afraid that he was going to tell her that she was crazy, but he accepted her story and told her about his dream. She told him that he had seen the last battle she was in, the one before she had been encased in crystal and sent to the bottom of the lake. Duo then told her about being a Gundam pilot, and about his past. How he had been orphaned at a young age, how his best friend Solo had died and he had taken the name 'Duo', about the Maxwell church massacre, and how he had trained and been given his Gundam Deathscythe. They both ended up crying after they shared their secrets. They stayed that way for awhile, and then stood up and walked around the lake.

"Do you want to get an ice cream?" Duo asked her. She nodded and they started off in the direction of an ice cream shop. Duo could tell that Ami hadn't told him something, but decided that he should wait awhile to ask her about it. They walked up to the stand and bought two vanilla ice creams and started walking back in the direction of home. They leaned back against a tree, enjoying the cool autumn day and watching swimmers. Ami thought back to a day that she had gone to a beach with Usagi and the other senshi. Usagi had reprimanded her for studying at the beach when she should've been having fun with the rest of them. She had spent the rest of the day swimming and playing beach volleyball with her friends. She looked out at a group of children that were playing in the sand. They looked just like her friends, the four girls, and she found herself wondering if her friends would ever be reborn.

"Usako, don't go in the water, you don't have a life jacket on!" A man with short brown hair said to one of the girls. 'Usako… Usagi-chan, is that you?' she found herself wondering as she looked at the girl with golden hair that was tied in short odangos. As the other girls were taken home one by one by glowing parents, she found herself crying. Her friends had been reborn, but they were much younger than she was. Usagi and her father walked up by them then, and Usagi stopped and walked over to her.

"Why are you crying?" She asked Ami in a sweet voice.

"I lost my friends not long ago," Ami said, choking on her words, "You just reminded me of one of them." Ami could see that Usagi was concerned about her, and picked a nearby flower and gave it to her.

"Don't be so sad." She said, smiling at her, "I'm sure they wouldn't want you to be. You know what?" she asked Ami, her voice full of concern for the older girl, "From now on, I'll be your friend." Ami smiled weakly and hugged Usagi.

"Thank you." She whispered. She leaned back against the tree and watched Usagi walk away with her father. Usagi turned back and smiled at her, and Ami felt as though she had been forgiven for not saving her best friend in her last battle so long ago. Ami hugged her knees and looked up to see Duo looking curiously at her. So she told him about the pain in not being able to save her friends, and how she had just met the reincarnation of her best friend. He looked at her with wonderment, and leaned back against the tree. She slid over and lay down, putting her head in his lap. Both soon fell asleep, tired from their day of many tears. When Duo woke up it was dark out. He looked down at Ami, her face peaceful from letting go of her guilt, yet still stained with the tracks of tears. She was so brave, so strong. He admired her strength. He leaned down and kissed her, and he blushed. She woke up, and she looked at him with eyes that had begun to heal. He leaned down and kissed her again, and she kissed him back. They stayed there, looking at the stars and the moon for some time, and then they headed off towards home.

Well? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please r/r! 

Oh, and sorry Tenshi no shi for making it a Duo/Ami fic 

instead of a Duo/Minako fic!

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


End file.
